Egal
by Regalia.1992
Summary: [Tekst własny] Rozmowa Lavellana z Alexiusem przed jego osądzeniem.


Lavellan pojawił się w podziemiach Podniebnej Twierdzy. To tutaj urządzili prowizoryczne więzienie. Nie, żeby Inkwizycja miała jak na razie wielu takich rezydentów. Tylko jedna cela była zajęta. Elf niespieszne podszedł do niej. Na pryczy leżał, odwrócony twarzą do ściany Gereon Alexius. Magister, poplecznik Venatori, był nauczyciel Doriana. Mężczyzna oskarżony był o spiskowanie z tevinterskimi nacjonalistami, stosowanie zakazanych praktyk magicznych związanych z podróżą w czasie i, oczywiście, planowaniem zamachu na życie Inkwizytora. Jutro miał się odbyć proces, który zadecydowałby o życiu bądź śmierci mężczyzny.

Lavellan zwołał wcześniej zgromadzenie swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu i poprosił ich o opinię. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że w ten sposób rozpęta małą burzę. Vivienne upierała się przy rytuale Wyciszenia. Inkwizytor nie wiedział, dlaczego kobieta tak bardzo nalegała na taką karę, dopóki Solas nie powiedział mu, kto przyczynił się do zabicia księcia Bastiena. Śmierć za śmierć, Vivienn widziała tylko jeden wymiar sprawiedliwości. Pogląd Vivienn podzielała Cassandra i Józefina. Dorian oponował za wykorzystaniem zdolności Alexiusa do prowadzenia badań nad uśmierzeniem skutku odstawienia przez części Templariuszy lyrium i współpracą w tworzeniu nowych magicznych artefaktów. Cullen natomiast kategorycznie sprzeciwił się planowi Doriana dotyczącego tworzeniu tychże artefaktów - uważał to za zbyt ryzykowne. Przyznał rację magowi, iż Alexius posiada cenną dla Inkwizycji wiedzę, i należy ją spożytkować, lecz pod okiem straży Inkwizycji, albo jakiegoś agenta. O dziwo obaj panowie zgadzali się z jednym - nie chcieli, by Gereon stał się Wyciszonym. Resztę członków Kręgu niespecjalnie obchodził los tevinterczyka.

Mężczyzna stanął przy kratach i odchrząknął głośno. Ojciec Feliksa podniósł się z posłania i spojrzał na elfa z kpiną.

"Cóż za znamienity gość. Inkwizytorze, czy podjąłeś już decyzję w mej sprawie? Zetniesz mi głowę czy może zamienisz w Wyciszonego za moje rzekome 'zbrodnie'?" spytał.

"Ty nadal nie pojmujesz, jaką krzywdę wyrządziłeś," powiedział lekko wstrząśnięty Lavellan. Myślał, że miesiąc w więzieniu to wystarczający czas, by Alexius przejrzał na oczy. "Manipulowałeś czasem. Omal nie zniszczyłeś naszego sojuszu z magami Fiony. Gdyby nie Feliks i Dorian..."

"Pavus!" krzyknął Gereon, wyrzucając w górę ręce. Mężczyzna nie zauważył, iż Inkwizytor wymienił również imię jego syna. "Zawsze Pavus. Ten beznadziejny uczeń i równie beznadziejny przyjaciel mojego syna! To jego wina, że nic mi nie wyszło. Byłem o krok od uratowania Feliksa. O krok! Jego zdrada zniszczyła taką wspaniałą przyszłość Feliksa. Gdybym tylko mógł..."

Inkwizytor chwycił ze złością więzienne kraty. Na ten gest Magister przesunął się pod ścianę, obawiając się gniewu najlepszego skrytobójcy Inkwizycji.

"Wspaniała przyszłość powiadasz?" spytał, plując jadem. "Chcesz wiedzieć, jaki los zgotowałeś swojemu synowi? Zabiłeś go! Wciąż zmieniałeś czas, przeciągałeś życie Feliksa na siłę, przekroczyłeś granice. Zmieniłeś syna w kukłę, rozpadającą się marionetkę pozbawioną duszy. Twój kochany dziedzic, twój Feliks stał się żywym trupem!"

Alexius patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Przez chwilę Lavellan zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek powiedział mężczyźnie, w jakie piekło zamienił przyszłość swoją i syna. _Pewnie nie_ , pomyślał. Tevinterczyk zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, po czym upadł na kolana i zasłonił twarz rękami. Jego ciało całe się trzęsło i wydawał dziwne odgłosy kaszlu połączonego z jękiem. Dumny Magister szlochał.

Lavellan puścił kraty więzienne. Widok mężczyzny w takim stanie pomógł mu z podjęciem decyzji o jego losie. Odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na dziedziniec Podniebnej Twierdzy. Już miał nacisnąć klamkę, kiedy zawahał się. Odwrócił twarz w stronę więźnia. Alexius wciąż pogrążony był w rozpaczy.

 _Może przesadziłem_ , pomyślał. _W końcu co ja wiem o ojcowskich uczuciach? Nic._

"Nie rozpaczaj, Gereonie," powiedział. "Ta przyszłość została zniszczona. Twój syn jeszcze żyje."

Od rozprawy minął rok. Magister Gereon Alexius został uznany winnym spiskowania z Venatori oraz stosowania zakazanych praktyk magicznych. Inkwizytor wycofał zarzuty mówiące o próbie przeprowadzenia zamachu na jego życie, co niezwykle zdziwiło zebranych w sali tronowej. Nie kwestionowali tego, wszak Inkwizycja stanowiła władzę. Lavellan polecił wysłanie Alexiusa, wraz z obstawą, do Minrathous, gdzie stacjonował jego szpieg. Mężczyzna miał pomóc w rozpracowaniu jednej z wysoce ekstremistycznych komórek Venatori oraz zająć się badaniami nad Plagą i skuteczną metodą odwyku od stosowania lyrium. Elf po ciuchu żywił nadzieję, że Magister dobrze wykorzysta pozostały Feliksowi czas, a jego syn ucieszy się na widok ojca. W końcu był to jego _ojciec._

Dzień strasznie dłużył się elfowi i z radością powitał jego koniec. Pożegnał się z Józefiną, wraz z którą planował kolejne taktyczne sojusze, i skierował się do swoich komnat. Powoli zaczął wspinać się po na wpół zrujnowanych schodach. Nigdy nie czuł potrzeby naprawienia ich. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, wyczuł w środku czyjąś obecność. Chwycił za sztylet i wszedł. Kiedy zobaczył swojego niezapowiedzianego gościa, odłożył narzędzie walki z powrotem do pochwy.

Dorian siedział na jego łóżku. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Miał przekrwione od płaczu oczy, kohl rozmazał mu się na twarzy. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, pewnie wiele razy je przeczesywał dłonią, a może rwał? Ubrany był w lekką odzież wierzchnią, co oznaczało, że pod spodem wciąż ma piżamę. Czyli jest tutaj już od rana. Mężczyzna w dłoni trzymał strasznie pomięty zwitek papieru.

Lavellan podszedł do ukochanego i usiadł koło niego. Spojrzał na mężczyznę z przerażeniem i troską. Co się mogło stać, że Dorian doprowadził się do takiego stanu? Mag wypuścił zwitek papieru na podłogę. Odwrócił się w stronę Inkwizytora i wtulił w niego, cicho płacząc. Elf objął go, przyciskając do siebie mocno. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło - minuty czy godziny, zanim Dorian wykrztusił z siebie, co się stało.

Feliks umarł. Tygodniami trawiła go gorączka. W końcu wycieńczone ciało poddało się. Alexius był zdruzgotany. Chwycił za sztylet jednego z pilnujących go strażników i przebił sobie serce, podążając za synem.


End file.
